gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
You Have More Friends Than You Know
You Have More Friends Than You Know è una canzone originale di Mervyn Warren che verrà cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni nel diciannovesimo episodio della quarta stagione intitolato Originale. Dopo che Will non accetta di cambiare la sua setlist con un'altra proposta dalle Nuove Direzioni alle Regionali, Marley scrive una canzone originale quindi invita Blaine, Sam e Unique per cantarla insieme, Brad suona il pianoforte. Marley dice che la canzone è per quei tre di loro che hanno preso più tristemente il fatto che Will non vuole cambiare la setlist, l'ha scritta per farli sentire meglio. Appena Marley inizia a cantare, sembra un po' nervosa, ma tutti cominciano a cantare con fiducia. Will entra nell'auditorium e sente la canzone che sembra ricordargli Finn. Marley sorride nervosamente alla fine Blaine, Sam e Unique commentano sulla meravigliosa canzone. Quando Blaine suggerisce che tutti hanno bisogno di ascoltarla, Marley dice che Shue ha fatto capire chiaramente che non vuole cambiare la setlist. Shue li guarda e se ne va. Testo Marley Mmm... Ohhh We feel, we hear, your pain, your fear But we're here, to say, who you are, is okay Blaine: And you don't have to go through this on your own You're not alone Marley: You have more friends than you know Some who surround you Some you are destined to meet You'll have more love in your life Unique: Don't let go, give it time Unique and Sam: Take it slow Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow Unique: It's gonna be okay (Sam: It's gonna be okay) You have more friends than you know Be brave, be strong, You are loved, you belong Sam (Unique): Some day soon (Some day soon), you will see (You will see) Blaine: You're exactly Blaine and Unique: Who you're supposed to be Marley: And you don't have to go through this on your own (Unique: Ooh!) You're not (Unique: You're not!) alone (Unique: You're not alone, no, no) Marley with Blaine, Sam, and Unique: You have more friends than you know Some who surround you Some you are destined to meet You'll have more love in your life Don't let go Marley: Give it time (Blaine, Sam and Unique: Give it time) Take it slow (Blaine, Sam and Unique: Take it slow) Those who love you the most, (With Unique, Sam and Blaine: May need more time to grow) It's gonna be okay (Blaine, Sam and Unique: Gonna be okay) You have more friends than you know Unique: Be who you are learn to forgive Unique and Blaine: It's not about who you love Unique: But how you live (Blaine: But how you live!) Unique: Ooooh! Blaine (With Unique): (You have more) friends than you know (Unique: Than you know!) Some who surround you (Unique: Yeah!) Some you are destined (Unique: to meet ) Marley and Blaine (Unique): You'll have more (More!) love in your life Unique and Sam (Blaine, Sam, Marley and Unique): Don't let go, give it time (Give it time) Marley: Take it slow (Unique: Take it slow) Marley and Blaine (With Unique): Those who love you the most, (may need more time to grow) Sam: It's gonna be okay (Marley: It's gonna be okay) Marley, Blaine, Sam and Unique: You have more friends than you know Unique: Ooooh..It's gonna be okay Curiosità *E' stata scritta da Mervyn Warren and Jeff Marx i co-creatori di Avenue Q, che supportano It Gets Better Project. *Altre registrazioni, spartiti e traccia karaoke della canzone sono pubblicati in questo sito. *Marley all'inizio è tesa ,ha poca fiducia ,ma cantando con i compagni dimostra sentimento e felicità anche se alla fine sembre sorpresa dal risultato finale. Video Navigazione en: es: fr: Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Unique